1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to any transaction where a receipt is printed. Based on the details of the transaction, a coupon or other like incentive is printed out of the transaction device. The coupon or other like incentive has a security element such as a border or watermark, whereas the receipt does not have such a security element.
In one specific embodiment this invention relates generally to point-of-sale computer systems of the type used in retail stores to record sales transactions. More particularly, the invention relates to point-of-sale systems capable of handling discount coupons having borders or not. Most point-of-sale systems have terminals that are capable of reading a code printed on each product package and thereby determining the price from an internal file stored at a store controller. Products are coded by means of a series of parallel lines, in accordance with a convention known as the Universal Product Code.
2. Discussion of the Background
As every grocery shopper knows, many manufacturers distribute discount coupons or like incentives for their products, either through the mail, by printing them in newspapers or magazines, or by enclosing them in similar or related product packages. When a customer presents a discount coupon at the time of purchase of an appropriate product, typically the grocery checker operating the terminal will scan the coupon, and the discount will be subtracted from the customer's bill. While the above-described method or system assists in the speed and accuracy of the transaction, the transaction is not limited to such a method or system.
While a number of different methods may be used to redeem coupons or other incentives within a retail location; a more important disadvantage with coupons are the systems of distribution. In specific, most coupons for a particular product are distributed to a person who already purchases the same or a related product. From a marketing standpoint, this is contrary to the usual goal in any marketing campaign: to increase the number of customers who buy a particular product, by adding new customers. People who have already bought the product are clearly not new customers. And people who collect coupons from newspapers and mailings typically fall into a very narrow group. First, they are part of a group of people who are motivated to collect coupons of any kind, usually for economic reasons. More importantly, customers who collect and redeem a particular coupon will usually have had some prior knowledge of the product--i.e., they are probably not "new" customers.
Various other strategies are used to reach new customers. These include mass mailings of free samples of the product, together with discount coupons, and mass media advertising. Free samples of some types of products cannot be conveniently mailed, however, and many potential new customers may still ignore the mailing. Likewise, mass media advertising may fail to reach a potential new customer, or convince him or her to try a new product, especially if he or she is already relatively satisfied with a competitive product.
Ideally, what is needed from a marketing standpoint is some way of putting an eye-catching discount coupon for a selected product or other like incentive in the hands of a customer who uses some other product.
Furthermore, security concerning the authenticity of the redeemed coupon or other like incentive is a major issue of concern to retailers and manufacturers. Currently, standard coupons and the like, especially those which are black and white, are susceptible to duplication by photocopying and to being knocked-off by a person printing likenesses of the coupon or the like, and thereafter tendering the likeness for redemption. Thus, the cost of a promotional campaign by a retailer and/or a manufacturer can be quite large.
Ideally, what is needed from a marketing standpoint is some way of producing a discount coupon or other like incentive that is not susceptible to being easily duplicated or knocked-off and placing these incentives in the hands of consumers which purchase some other product.